The Outcome
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: What happens when Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans have a child? Two years before James and Narcissa. When Lucius and Lily meet it ends with a little girl being born. Lyra Lily Malfoy. Will anyone find out who her mother is? Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Lyra Lily Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my weird thinking and the plot and Lyra and all my other made-up characters.**

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V**

My mother is Lily Evans. You'll never guess who my father is, Lucius Malfoy! I'm Lyra Lily Malfoy, though no-one has been informed about my middle name apart from me, my mum, my dad, Narcissa and James. I have two little half-brothers, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I was living with Mum and my stepdad, James. He never seemed to mind that Lucius Malfoy was my dad. He called me his little girl and brought me tons of stuff(Though it could have been that in return I was happy with Mum and James having a baby, Harry). Then I learned I had a stepmother, Narcissa Black, and I was having another little half-brother, Draco Malfoy. When Mum and James died I had to live with Dad until it was said I would have to live there forever. I asked if Harry would have lived there with me but we had different dads and my dad may wouldn't of treated Harry like his own. Draco knows I'm only his half-sister but he loves me like a full-sister all the same. I call Narcissa Cissy and Dad just Dad. I'm two years older than Draco and Harry. Draco adores me. But the brother I worry about is Harry. He went to live with Mum's sister, Aunt Petunia, who hates magic. I've never heard a lot about Harry but I know he has his fathers hair and the eyes me and Mum have, almond-shaped and emerald. I was often asked to look after my beloved brother, Draco.

"Lyra? Lyra, come here! Me and Narcissa want you to look after Draco while we go out. It is very important we go." Dad told me.

"OK, Dad. Where's Cissy then?" I had a gleam in my eye.

"In our room getting changed. And why do you want her?" Dad stared at me.

"To say bye!" I ran to Dad and Cissy's room. "Bye, Cissy!"

"Bye, Lyra. Oh yeah and in the middle of the evening Aunt Bella should be coming round." I nodded. Cissy had a sister, Bellatrix, so she weren't _really _my aunt but Cissy was my last thing close to a mother so. Aunt Bella usually just sort of smiled at Dad and said stuff like(I was out of the room): "If you hadn't of got involed with that filthy Mudblood then Lyra would possibly be a Pure-Blood or wouldn't be here at all!" Then cue for me to hear and go into the room: "How dare you call my mum a Mudblood! She was only a Muggle-Born and whats wrong with that? We have the same blood apart from some have more wizarding blood in their body! And do you know how brave my mother was? She sacrified her life for me and Harry! That's something you wouldn't do if you had children!" Bella would smile at me. Then: "Yes, I will call her a Mudblood if I want! And I would never be 'attacked' by the Dark Lord!" Cissy comes in: "Bella, Lyra's mother and stepfather died when she was three years old. Please do not insult her." After a few more shouts Dad ends it when I go storming to my room. Cissy saw my face.

"Look, Lyra, I've put your dad's number on Dobby. Just ask him if you an have it and call us if Bella gets really bad."

"OK, Cissy, Dobby thinks the world of me luckily!" Cissy laughed.

"Yes, Dobby does think the world of you!" I went up to my room and let Draco come in. Hedwig, Harry's Snowy Owl, was banging on my window. I took the note from her.

_Dear Lyra,_

_May you tell me which house your in at Hogwarts? I'm going there this year but I bet I'll be rubbish at everything! Is your other brother-Draco is it?-going this year? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are horrible. So is Dudley(Our cousin). How are Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and you? I'm very sorry but only send one letter a fortnight. Uncle Vernon is getting very angry with the constant banging on my window. What do you look like?  
_

_Very Sorry,_

_Harry XXXXX_

_P.S I hope your OK, you have Bellatrix Lestrange as your step-aunt don't you?_

I looked at Draco. He was staring at the letter.

"You've been keeping in touch with that Potter? Father said you weren't allowed!" Draco stared at me.

"Draco, he's my _brother_! Of course I have to keep in touch with him!" I scribbled down a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Me and Bellatrix fight all the time. She says something mean about our mum and I say another thing and Dad ends it when I go storming upstairs. Draco's with me right now. He's going to Hogwarts too this year. I'm in my third year. Dad, Cissy, Draco and me are fine. Has Aunt Petunia cut all your hair off and it grew back? Tell me that episode next letter! I have light blonde hair and almond-shaped emerald eyes. And at Hogwarts don't tell anyone I'm your half-sister. Dad and Cissy want to keep who my mother is unknown. I'm not really allowed for people to look at what colour my eyes are. I'll give you a episode of my sorting:_

_"Malfoy, Lyra!" McGonagall called._

_I went up and put the hat on my head._

'Ahh, hello Miss Malfoy. Are you the outcome of Lucius Malfoy and, I believe, Lily Evans? Yes, yes. You have your mother's brains. But you are very brave and cunning. It'll be...' _"-_

* * *

**Feel free to call me evil! Will Lyra become a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? Find out if you review! *Must Get At Least 5 Reviews!***_  
_


	2. Telling

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Then, unexpectantly, "NO! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Bye, Harry write to you soon._

_Love, your very loving big sister,_

_Lyra xx_

_P.S You'll love Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor. Draco will be in Slytherin.  
_

I sent the letter off. We go to Hogwarts tomorrow! I cannot let Dad know I have a boyfriend who's a Weasley! He's Fred Weasley and my best friend is a half-blood called Sapphire Mayhew.

_**A DAY LATER!**_

We're at Hogwarts again.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Straight away, "SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed.

"Potter, Harry!"

After like ten minutes "GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered the loudest and smacked Harry on the back as a 'Well done'. "Well done, little bro!"

"Bro?" Harry leaned closer to me. "Lyra, you said to say we aren't brother and sister."

"I take back what I said, Mr Harry. Anyway, you got any friends yet?"

"Yes. A boy called Ron."

"Ron Weasley?" Harry nodded.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hey, Ron." I said, as he joined our table.

"Hi, Lyra."

"How do you know Lyra, Ron?" Harry asked, confused.

"She-" started Ron.

"Um, I do have a name!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, um, Lyra goes out with Fred. One of the twins."

"Yeah, who can hear every word!" Fred said from beside me. I jumped, I'd forgotten he was there. "Hey, Ron, Harry, Lyra."

"Hey." chirped Harry and Ron.

"Anyway, Harry, how do you know Lyra?" Ron asked.

"I'm his older sister." Ron looked confused now. "My mum's Lily Evans. Look at mine and Harry's eye's. We both have our father's hair and our mother's eyes."

That got an "Oh." from Ron.

* * *

Sorry it could of been better.


End file.
